deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Muno Marquisdom
Note: On the Web Novel, during Chapter 6-5 it's wrongly call it '''earldom''' Info Coming out of the soldier garrison, is a flat terrain with sporadically situated small mountains and forests. The area is wider than Kuhanou's earldom, the whole population is only around 40000, about 1/3th of Seryuu City. There is only one big city in the territory, while the rest are just small villages with less than 1000 people each. The town where Leon Muno lives is populated with 20000 people and it's called Muno City. In this territory, there are no low level monsters, there are several monsters past level 10 in various place. There are a lot of thieves in the territory, there are a lot of outlaws, this is because the public order of the territory is bad. Birds or beasts that could be hunted are scarce along the road. Population Places *Soldiers garrisonWN 6-9 **There are 20 soldiers around with level ranging on 3-7 *Huge Forest (near Muno City), 30 kilometers diameter wide, with 20 kilometers at the shortest, there are wood giants in the interiorWN 6-9 *Soldiers garrisonWN 6-9 **Soldiers with Murder or Rape in their Reward and Punishment *Unnamed villageWN 6-9 **Populated with 300 people **Three thin teenage girls slaves ***1 silver coin per each of them ***2 big copper coins per each of them if they become attendants **20 kilometers away from Oyu Village *Muno CityWN 6-9 (Mentioned), WN 6-20 *Tonza VillageWN 6-9 **Everyone in that village was forced to become a serf **The village became of Tonza Village *Oyu VillageWN 6-9 *CreekWN 6-11 **Five old people abandoned on the river, for the sake of decreasing the mouths needed to be feed, they got out of the village by their own volition. If the old people are decreased, girls who sell themselves would probably decrease too. *Unnamed Muno City nearby villagesWN 6-20 **An unnamed village beside the river ***Asked the village's chief to request everyone to collect 100 pebbles (Blood Stone), by 1 copper coin each. Plot The disguised demon acted as the Consul of the territory and ordered the villages to give 30% of their winter saving crops as a congratulation gift for the wedding of Leon's Muno daughter with the fake hero. The demon slips out of the castle at night, and goes to the neighboring forest where the thieves are. The thieves around Muno city are merging with the large thief group in the forest near the city. There are also quite a lot of serfs who have escaped from nearby villages mixed in, they've became a group of around 500 people. If the smaller groups who're moving join with them, it would become 700 people. The gathered thieves were peaking at more than 700, but because the demon the number became only in one digit, and Zombies which keep appearing instead. Sometimes the zombies' number decrease, in exchange skeletons appearWN 6-20 The one that knight Eral, Bezz, Donoza and the taciturn knight were looking for during the noon was probably the second daughter of the baron. Because she's was at the base of the large thief group in the forest near Muno CityWN 6-20. A bit away from Muno city--armies of demi-goblin are entering the territory. There were only 50 of them in the begining, later they were nearing 1000 and they are still increasing coming from outside the territory. They've became 3000 strong in the endWN 6-20. The territorial army went toward to the thieves' forest, for the rescue operation of the second daughter of the baron. They're numbering in over 1000. They've also employed local mercenaries and slaves. After they got in to Muno City, the coach men told Satou, about the story of the old Marquis Muno, and explained why the current city is on that form, where there aren't even 20% left of the people from 20 years agoWN 6-22. Characters *Leon Muno *Wood Giants, there are 10 Wood Giants, the strongest one is at level 39. Their levels averaged at 30. *Soruna Muno *Hauto *Unnamed Hauto's swordsman companion, level 10 *Unnamed Hauto's magician companion, level 8 *Unnamed Hauto's priest companion, level 9 *Totona *Eral, Sir Bezz, Sir Donoza, Unnamed taciturn knight level 9 *Toruma, Hayuna, Mayuna Thieves There are a lot of thieves in the territory, most of them are grouped in 10-30 people. *The biggest group has around 200 people. They build their base on the outer edge of the forest where the wood giants liveWN 6-9. **The thieves around Muno city are merging with the large thief group in the forest near the city. There are also quite a lot of serfs who have escaped from nearby villages mixed in, they've became a group of around 500 people. If the smaller groups who're moving join with them, it would become 700 peopleWN 6-20. **The gathered thieves were peaking at more than 700, but because the demon the number became only in one digit, and zombies which keep appearing instead. *Children ranging from 9 to 14 years old, TotonaWN 6-11 **Three boys and six girls. **Their Reward and Punishments are just Breach **Probably children who have ran away from villages. **Their stamina are all less than half. *Three thieves encountersWN 6-14 **They had equipments like straight sword made from properly casted bronze **The leader-looking man even had breastplate and shield made with metal *Group of 30 peopleWN 6-14 **Carriage in the meadow **Three archers **Bearded daruma who seemed to be the thieves' leader uses an axe **The hideout is only about 100 meters away from the highway ***3 delicate looking men thieves in the hideout, there was a weapon and armor ***Treasures in the hideout: A normal necklace (a magic item, amulet) with a small jewel that looks like lapis lazuli attached, normal sword, armors, daggers, arrows and bows among various things and luxurious food like sake. ***Storehouse hidden within the wall in the boss room: Assorted jewelries and money totaling at 5 gold coins, a lot of high-grade liquor, and several ill-matched books (Heroes' tales and love story between a knight and a noble girl), two scrolls wrapped in first-class looking cloth (made of Yuriha fiber), Shelter (it was already used) and Arrow ***Three horses tied in the back of the hideout, only one harness for the boss **They took Toruma, Hayuna, Mayuna as hostages Food Traveling *Fruits and acorns (gathered by Tama) *Grilled steak with garlic (Lulu's practice) *Weeds *Vegetables (from the Satou's party reservoir) *Cereal Porridge (made it to the old men and children) **Cereals, vegetables and wolf meat *Boiled potatoes x20 (from the Satou's party reservoir) *Tea, blue tea (Ruby) **The tea lets out slightly bluish color when freshly brewed, but it looks like a normal tea when it's cool. *Gabo (from the Satou's storage, to cultivate it) *Sake (from the thieves hideout) **A High-grade liquor (from the boss thief hidden storehouse) *Grains and straws (for the horses) *Fried bird meat with vegetables **Birds about the size of pigeons (gathered by Tama and Pochi) **Small eggs (gathered by Tama and Pochi), boiled **Full of rural taste, it has abundant meat, chopped peppers on top of salt *Beech fruits, Wild grasses and edible wild plants (gathered by Tama and Pochi) *Potato soup **With two boiled potatoes *Breast milk (from Hayuna's breast) *Herb tea *Jerky Muno City Animals and Monsters In this territory, there are no low level monsters, there are several monsters past level 10 in various place. *War Mantis, level 24 *Rhinoceros beetles *Spider bear **It's a monster living deep in various places of this forest. There are 5 monsters with level around 24-28 **It's a spider with the body portion looking like bear's **Attack with claws, uses it's thread to hang on the trees **It usually only gets to human habitation once in every few decades. *Birds **Size of pigeons **Small eggs *Demi-GoblinWN 6-20 **A bit away from Muno City. **Armies of them are entering, initially they were 50, but they increasing coming from outside the territory nearing 1000. **They've became 3000 strong in the end. *ZombiesWN 6-20 **The biggest group of thieves around Muno city were peaking at more than 700, but because the demon the number became only in one digit, and zombies which keep appearing instead. *SkeletonsWN 6-20 **Sometimes the zombies' number decrease, in exchange skeletons appear Minerals *Actinolite, beautiful stone *Blood Stone **It's one of the ingredients for All-Purpose Crafting *Wooden sword for practice (made by Satou)WN 6-10 **Rolled with several layers of leather on the wooden swords for safety **Engraved *Circle on a wood plank (made by Satou)WN 6-10 **When you put magic power into the circuit liquid, the magic power will flow on it. *Harnesses for horseback riding (made by Satou)WN 6-16 **He already had the leather **Stirrups made of shaved wood *Holy sword (Pseudo Holy Sword or Prototype), made from wood (Made by Satou)WN 6-19 **The Liquid temperature was let to be cooled down, the wood it's not burning. **The color is black. **It has a thin glue on the remaining half of the wooden sword, and then wrap it with strings. **The sword was put on the magic bestowing stand, and slowly manipulate the Liquid on the wooden sword using the stand, drawing small intricate pattern. **The magic flow is worse than Liza's spear, but it's quite good in itself. **Made of Dragon Powder, powdered jewels and 15 gold coins. **It could exert the same power as the original if the opponent is weak and without substance, but it's still a wooden sword. It doesn't have the Circuit to increase sharpness attack power, so it's nothing but a wooden sword with holy attribute. **It'll break in one hit if it clashes against even the weakest holy sword in Satou's storage, Gjallarhorn. **It's probably not even as strong as Liza's spear and only about equal with Pochi's and Tama's short swords. **It was paint the wooden holy sword's surface with golden paint. It was carve rose pattern on the hilt and applied powder from crushed sapphire to it. In addition, It was put a sapphire that looks like a flower petal on it. Thinly painted the blue liquid (Blue) below the sapphire and when it's put magic power into it, it shines blue. **On the blade part it was draw arabesque pattern on top of the golden paint with the blue liquid. **When put with magic power, the golden blade glows blue light, it's glittering. *Drier (Made by Satou)WN 6-19 **It draw pattern with the type of Liquid that generates heat on the overly thin copper plate by pressing copper coin and stretching. **It make a propeller the size of a fist by shaving a block of wood. It put a hole on the center of the propeller and compose circuit that would make it rotate when poured with magic. **The circuit is as simple, since it only consumes little magic power. **The total cost is roughly one silver coin. **The propeller begins to move as it's put magic power, and the heat is generated, flowing together with the air. *Magic potion, with three times the amount of magic power usually used (made by Satou in his mouth)WN 6-22 References Category:Places Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Shiga's Cities Category:Muno Marquisdom